Sonic the Cat Lock and Chain Episodes
This is a story, '''not '''an information page. I don’t know if anyone will entirely think this is scary, but it’s very unusual and nobody knows why it happened. Atleast, I don't. Sonic the Cat - AKA, the cat-ified, toon-ified version of Sonic the Hedgehog. It’s legacy stretches back to the Youtube days of the Summer of 2009, when its’ creator - FKandFriends - first began to introduce her creativity and ideas to the cyber world. FKandFriends, more commonly addressed as Bailey, created a cyan, cat version of Sonic the Hedgehog. She claims to have created this character originally since she couldn’t draw the actual characters. Eventually, this blue excuse turned into a series that soon grew popular amongst a small group of the Sonic fandom. Although it was a fan-made idea, it’s content soon changed the characters somewhat and conveyed general fan-labor, including fan characters and popular pairings. This small internet series first was a fun project Bailey had made to entertain her friends and family, but also entertained others. I first discovered this interesting fan creation back when I was in high school. It was a weekend, I was awake at 3 AM with insomnia - browsing Youtube’s section of ridiculous Sonic flash animations - I think we’ve all seen that place atleast once, Sonic fan or not. I’ve always been a fan of it, since my addiction to the games as a kid. While chuckling at some of these ridiculous attempts to convey humor, something interesting caught my eye. The video was labeled “Sonic the Cat Introduction,” I think it was called. I clicked on it, interested in what it would be. It was pretty well animated, I decided - and decided to watch the series it apparently had. Unfortunately, it wasn’t released yet, so I just watched music videos that FKandFriends had uploaded before then. However, that was quite a long time ago. I soon forgot about stumbling across that unique creation, and didn’t know about its’ creation while I wasn’t paying attention. I soon grew to be a fan of other things, even, moving on to other fanbases for other games and shows. Years passed. I was now a college student at a University in Phoenix, Arizona. Although my time in school made it stressful for me to find time to do things like browse Youtube and other sites, some weekends - I would finish my homework and do just that. My roommate seemed to get drunk and pass out a lot whenever he got back to our room, so I couldn’t really do anything big - internet was a pretty solo option. Browsing through videos one night, I saw something familiar - well, a familiar term used, anyway. In a comment, someone mentioned something Sonic related. I nearly rolled my eyes, but couldn’t resist searching for some stupid video the fandom spewed out over my absence. Since I was more mature, the general humor used didn’t make me laugh as much as it used to, but sometimes I would grin at the crude, pun-ful jokes. While browsing aimlessly through these videos, I saw it. “Sonic the Cat S3E16 - “A Sticky Situation,” Season 3? I then remembered watching that introduction long ago. I clicked on the video, and sure enough - it was the same intro. I had completely forgotten about the series, the production, everything. Now interested, I clicked on the channel and watched all of the episodes. Unfortunately, I ended up staying up all night and luckily remembering that it was a Sunday. The series itself wasn’t exactly like normal Sonic, the characters seemed to have more of a personality, not the terrible excuses for dialogue and feeling in the actual games. I cringed somewhat at the hints to fan labor and shipping, but still enjoyed the cartoon all together. I tried to join in on its’ small section of the Sonic fandom, contributing by little fanart things and comics. (Even though I wasn’t much of an artist, the style was incredibly easy to mimic.) One day, while watching one of the episodes, someone said that something in the episode reminded them of what I thought was an episode, but couldn’t find it uploaded. I replied, asking what the episode was - for I couldn’t find it. Someone else replied, claiming that the episode was a “Lock and Chain episode.” I immediately grew interested, the label itself practically gave away the meaning. I was almost certain this meant it was an episode made - but not uploaded due to it having violent or vulgar language, sometimes even offensive content. I asked where I could find these episodes, and they said they’re littered over forums and things. I went to google, and searched “Sonic the Cat Lock and Chain episodes” I had to scroll a bit, but I found a forum post with someone asking for a link and or download to the episodes, if there was more than one. Sure enough, an user linked a mediafire download containing 7 of the episodes, for they were the only ones they could find. Surely enough, you know where this is going. I downloaded the ZIP file, and exported them into a folder on my desktop. I was terribly excited, I had no idea exactly what the episodes would even have in them - I had only guessed that they had been labeled inappropriate by Youtube. Unfortunately, they had a half hour wait on the export. Before watching them, I went back to my search and clicked another forum. The user claimed that the episodes did indeed have content inappropriate for young children, but they also seemed to use the word “disturbing.” This only made me more interested. I went back to the folder, the downloads were done. I got up to get some water and sat back down, to watch the first one. The first thing I noticed is that they all did have a thumbnail, and the titles labeled something like “STC_S3E22_OR” I first thought that it would be the uploaded episode from the third season, which was the episode in which Vanessa follows Sonic around instead of Shadow. But the thumbnail had Cream in it, and Cream was not in that episode. I clicked it, it was a full HD video, I grew even more excited at the amazing sound quality. It must have been replaced by that episode, I realized. I watched the episode. At first, I couldn’t see what was wrong with it. It started out with Cream in her house, doing Cream like things such as cleaning her house and watering plants. Soon, she got a phone call. The call was from Tails. It showed a half-half screen, used whenever a character is on the phone - showing one side of the call and the other. Cream said hello, and Tails looked like he was terrified. He quickly asked her if she knew how to get to Redfield Town, and he was panting vigorously. Cream said yes, and asked what possibly could be wrong. Tails said he couldn’t tell her now, but to get there and go to the main park as soon as possible. Then the call ended abruptly. I was growing quite bored, thinking it would just be Tails is being attacked by some animal or something and Cream helps him get out. I exited the video, uninterested. I then went on to the next one. This was labeled “STC_S4E14_OR” Season 4 wasn’t even out yet, which I thought was quite unusual. The intro played normally at first, but I nearly jumped out of my seat at the sight of Lavender in it. If you don’t know who Lavender is, she is the daughter of Sonic and Amy in Bailey’s original vision for Sonic the Cat. I soon realized that she must have come into existence in Season 4, meaning Sonic and Amy would be a couple then. (See? Fan labor.) The intro ended, and it faded into a scene of Sonic tinkering with a fan. Not like, a fan - but an actual electric fan. It was revealed in Season 1 that Sonic has a weird obsession with electric fans, because they remind him of the wind blowing when he’s running. In this scene, he was messing with screws on the bottom of the fan, and took off the battery cover. He replaced the batteries, then turned it on. He seemed to have enjoyed the feeling, then made an extremely unusual face. He turned the fan off, and backed away from it. He stared at it in anger, and began to yell at it. I couldn’t help but grin, the cyan cat was such an idiot. Then he grew more and more violent. I soon realized that this episode only extends to 5 minutes. He started crying, then backed against the wall, sobbing. This was getting a bit too weird, and I realized that the Lock and Chain episodes probably only were pointlessly plotted, and had no real purpose. Then it happened. Sonic stood up and walked toward the fan. And the screen when black. The only thing following was the electric fan blades spinning louder and louder. I laughed, for it reminded me of ridiculous creepypasta stories. I assumed it would just show Sonic dead or something, cut up from the blades or killing his friends - like all stupid fan (pardon the pun) edits. The video didn’t do that though, it was just the sound of electric fan blades whirling for 4 minutes. It ended. I still wanted to know what episode they were talking about in that youtube comment, though. I remembered the episode was the one about the ABC, where Sonic gets lost and runs into a dark mysterious beast cat known as an “Alien big cat” which is based off of a cryptid legend. I looked at the thumbnails, until I saw a picture of Sonic grinning mischievously - I didn’t bother looking at the title. This picture was cut directly from the episode, even the background was the same. I clicked it. This video, now, was normal length. It too started normally. It was of Amy walking through a hallway. She looked secretive, as if hiding something. She reached the end of the hallway, but for a brief second I could have sworn I saw a picture of her crying out, as if in pain. She opened the door. She was in what looked like a bedroom, it was drenched in purple carpeting and wallpaper. The bed appeared purple, too. Sonic was in the room. I began to feel uncomfortable and awkward, watching her approach him in this ominous room. I almost closed it, but didn’t. She leaned over and whispered something in his ear, then he flicked it and looked determined. He stood in front of her, as if protecting her as he stared at the open door. The video glitched, and turned black. I was now extremely interested. After 2 minutes of blackness and silence, it showed a recording. Not animated, but an actual video camera recording. It was of a girl sitting down next to a whiteboard. The girl began to speak. She said something like “This episode was originally going to be made, but was canceled in the middle of production due to it being too much, even for a Lock and Chain episode. Thank you.” The video turned black, then showed storyboard drawings, of what probably was the episode originally. It showed pictures of Sonic and Amy walking somewhere, then being attacked violently by shadowy creatures and robots - probably Eggman’s. I closed the video, bored. The episodes I found were nothing I expected. I went back to Youtube, not bothering watching the other two. Someone else replied to my comment. He said the episodes I was linked to weren’t as bad as the Lock and Chain episodes apparently get. He linked me to another mediafire download, just being an .avi file this time. I saved it, and opened it. The intro played, like in the others. After it ended, it stayed black for several minutes. It then showed Sonic holding something, walking through a grassland, as it seemed. It zoomed in. He was carrying someone’s arm, apparently, and looked like he’d been crying. I grinned, knowing this would be entertaining for once. He stopped, then collapsed, letting the blood gushing arm roll away from him. He lay there, doing nothing, with his eyes open and tears still flowing. It cut to a black screen, then a picture of a cat reading a newspaper. The newspaper heading was in some foreign language, which struck me as odd. It then cut randomly to Sonic’s friends crying, but for some reason Cream wasn’t there. I never found out why, though. It then statics out. This was probably meant to scare me, I realized, rolling my eyes. It then showed a picture of Amy hammering a cross. Like, a huge cross. She looked disturbed, nervous. She then turned as if to look at the viewer. She turned back, then hammered her paw into the cross. I flinched, it looked incredibly gory and painful. It was disgusting, a dumb attempt to scare me. It turned black. The room now showed was Sonic’s room, it was empty. The door opened, he walked into it crying again. He clenched his fists, then looked toward the camera again, as Amy did. He turned away quickly, then went over to his bed and lay down, he pulled something out from under his pillow that I assumed was some magazine or something (which only added to the weirdness of the video) he read it for a while, then something appeared behind him for a brief second. It cut to black again. Then showing the cyan cat with a gag in his mouth, crying and being tortured. “What the hell...?” I said aloud. The episode, unlike the others, was just random things happening. It didn’t make sense. I closed the video, and looked at the title. “STC_Lock_and_Chain_comp” I think ‘comp’ was short for compilation - they probably all came from the videos I watched. I went back to the forums, to see a post about it. They explained that the episodes originally did have a plot, but were mostly unfinished and removed because of the ridiculous content. Apparently there were almost 17 of these things, some actually containing clips of the characters being brutally murdered and coming back to life as if nothing happened. I know what you’re thinking now. “This wasn’t even scary.” The episodes apparently were leaked by someone who used to work on the show, part of Bailey’s cast - when they grew desperate to stop working on it. Nobody entirely knows what the idea behind these episodes was, but believe me - it was quite a lot worse than it sounds. I didn’t delete the video files, but I don’t want to watch them again. Category:Stories